Your Humilated now
by Haruka-Hime1
Summary: *chapter 2 up* :) pleaze read and review :) Date Rape. Haruka Tenou is a loner at her school, and a guy name Micheal is the jock lets see..you know that jazz you'lllike it i hope:_) Theending will be a bit.. different.
1. Meeting You

It was a sunny, spring day at Crossroads high and all the students were  
forced to wait outside until the door opened at 8:30. Haruka Tenou leaned up  
against a pillar, she was a bit of a tom boy. She was writing, she loved to write,  
with her notebook in hand and her pencil in the other. Haruka imagination  
went wild. She glanced at her watch, amoung her were many many students,  
ages varied between 14 to 19, and of course the unusually smart 8 year old.  
Among them was a Boy at the age of 17 only one year older then Haruka,  
he had a wild fansination for her that he never admitted, he was a "popular"  
jock sorta kid, captain of the La Cross team and always had a different girl by  
his side each week. All of them were blonde air heads, which gave them  
selves to him in a sick stupidly manner. He stood next to a tall guy named  
Jack, who was co-captian of the foot ball team.  
"Dude what the hell are you starring at?" Jack questioned Michael  
"nothing man,"  
"Yeah sure, that's the stare you gave Eliza before you guys hooked up." Jack  
looked around at the direction of his stare. " Are you looking at Briteny?"  
"No, I'm not looking at anyone."  
"Come on don't be a piss, tell me." Jack looked a Michael.  
"Look at what Haruka is wearing today. "Michael commented.  
"YOUR LOOKING AT HARUKA?!!" Michael looked at Jack condescendingly, Jack  
seeing his look covered his suprise "uh, she is wearing a black shirt."   
"Yeah, it's tighter then usual. "Micheal commented, Jack was odd about the  
whole idea.  
"So... you like her?" Jack was afraid to ask. Micheal didn't reply just moved  
closer to her. "I hear she is a lesbian"  
"what you don't like lesbians?"  
Micheal peaked around the corner at her writing. She looked up.  
"What do you want?'  
Micheal swingged his charm  
"just admiring you from afar."  
"oh sure" Haruka was sarcastic.  
"no really I was. You look nice today" he smiled  
"thanks, will you go away now?"  
"hey, don't be so harsh." he smiled "Wana go out on friday?"  
"You kno wmy boat doesn't float that way" she said and closed her notebook.  
Micheal looked over and jack shook his head. He sat down next to haruka  
"What do you write?"   
"anything" Haruka acutally started to warm up to the idea of him being next to  
her.  
"you keep it so secretive." He laughed  
"yeah I know" She smiled.  
"Do you want go get some food as friends? I mean we really don't know  
eachother that well,"   
"as friends?" she asked.  
"Yeah, something wrong?"  
"it would be okay, to do that" she hugged her book uncomfortabley. He  
smiled   
"great, i'll call you." he said walking away. The bell rung and Haruka walked  
off. Jack apporched the side of Michael  
"you know you won't get anywhere with her," Jack gestured  
"yes I will." Jack laughed at his reply,   
"dude she is a lesbian she told you." Michael reached into his pocket and  
pulled out a tin use to hold altoids in.   
"Lesbians can't help this no girl can" He opened the tin and inside were many  
white pills oddly shaped into perfect ovals.  
"Oh my God. Your going to drug her??" Jack held back. 


	2. It started as a nice night

Yo yo it's chapter 2!! please review I need feed back :) thank you and Enjoy  
************************************************************************  
Later that night Micheal called Haruka's house and set up a time to  
meet at club down town. He would pick her up and take her, they would  
hang out, and he would drive her back. Haruka saw it as a friendly hang  
out with a friend, and nothing more. She wasn't excited she wouldn't  
dress up, she just was what she was.   
The night came and as 6:30 apporched Haruka put on a black  
halter and pants, he rang the door bell and she rushed right out.  
They arrived at the club and sat down at the bar stools. Haruka  
ordered a coke and they talked, laughed, and made fun of people  
dancing. He kept thinking about her asleep.  
"I heard you broke Kate's nose." He laughed   
"Yeah I did"  
"your pretty strong." He mentioned. His hands were in his pockets, and  
he rubbed the tin with his fingers.   
" yeah I am." She looked at him, "pretty strong I guess" she smiled. " I  
gotta go to the bathroom."  
She got up and left toward the bathroom in the club. She left her drink  
unattended, he pulled out the tin and placed two of the pills that quickly  
dissolved into a clear, oderlesss, bliss. He smiled, he was going to get what he wanted. She came back 2 mins later. And  
drank a huge gulp of her coke, which the ice was now melting in. He  
smiled as she did it. The night progressed and 15 mins later she was a  
victum to unweilding hands of whatever he wanted. He picked her up  
and placed her over his shoulders. To everyone that looked at him funny  
he replied with, "She drank too much" he saw a boy at his school  
that was older then him that he never really talked to.  
"What didyou drug her or something?" The guy called to him. "hey  
dude, thats cool I do it too." he yelled  
"Yeah.." michael replyed, while he placed haruka in the back seat of his  
car  
"I've seen you around, who do you have there?" He came up behind  
Micheal."Ooo nice," he took a finger and placed it at the top of her shirt  
and streched it down so he could see her breasts, "She's got a nice  
rack." he paused, "Lucky bastard, I'll see you around, hey it's more fun  
if they are awake." He left.  
Micheal drove them to a empty lot and laid down on the back of  
Haruka. He kissed her limp mouth, it wasn't fun for him. He reached his  
hand up her shirt, but she had no emotion. He drove her to his house  
and threw her on the his back again. He went through the frount door.   
"Your home!" his mother yelled from the kitchen.  
"Yeah mom I am." He took her up to his room, and lay her down on his  
bed. He looked around for something to bound her with. His dad was a  
police man. He looked in his room and found four pairs of hand cuffs.  
He was pleased. He came back to the dazed Haruka laying on his bed,  
and place a hand cuff on her hand and connected the other cuff to his  
bed post. He did the same with the other hand. And fi with her  
ankles. He laid next to her body fully clothed and sperad out. He thought about how peaceful a beast, a forbidden fruit like her, asleep. She was like the apples on a tree, She would never acutally sleep with a man willingly, which made her like a the apple. I mean Adam didn't ASK for the apple he just took it. This was his reasoning enough for him. He  
touched her face and she began to wake up. He kissed her.  
"Wha-" Haruka started to say, she looked around and tried to get up.  
She couldn't "What the fuck?" She thrashed about. "SHIT, you peice of  
shit." he smiled he liked that she was mad.  
"You sick bastard! Why in the hell am I like this?" She yelled at him.   
"Mike what's going on up there?" His mother yelled,  
"nothin Mom! I love you" He covered her mouth with his hand. "Shut  



	3. I can't move

"Shut up." He got on top of her so his face was level with her boobs, he put his head near her heart and lisened to it skip like a rabbit. She sighed, and he heard it.  
"What are you doing?" She asked. He didn't reply, "What are you going to --" She tried to finish it but he kissed her, and he kept kissing her, down her neck. "Stop it! Get off me!!, I'll kill you I swear it and if I don't then.." She stopped, he put a knife under her shirt and under her breast,  
"Do you plan on keeping these?" she didn't say anything. He unzipped her shirt and took it off exposing her black sports bra, "Your not going to tell anyone are you" He flashed his knife at her. "Please stop"  
She hesitated, and said nothing "Good." She wasn't going to cry actually she was getting angry. He took off her pants and kissed down her stomach. He took off her underwear and bra and He went "in." It hurt her, she started bleeding but he didn't notice it. He torn her and she felt it. It was a violent way. She thought he was rough on her on purpose and it mad her angry. He kept going in and out. She just rolled back her eyes and waited for it to be over. She felt sick, If she vomited on him she thought maybe he would go away.   
"Want this," Haruka knew what he was talking about, and still sarcastically she replied  
"want what?"  
"to suck this, my girl friends do it."  
"I'm not your girlfriend, and I am not sucking anything of yours, bastard"  
"Your my girl friend now." She glared at him. "next time"  
Next Time she thought. Oh no, there would be no next time and he was lucky if after she was out of these cuffs, he was just damaged if not dead.  
He kept going on her, still in happiness, her eyes looked empty but she still said nothing, nothing at all, His twisted mind was glad she bled more from the shoulders that he accidentally cut. He got up and zipped his pants. He uncuffed all of her hands and feet and she turned over and laid there. She couldn't mood, at all so she laid there in a spooned position. She was sore and could hardly move. Michael laid next to her half naked and smiled.   
Michael slept all through the night but Haruka didn't at all. When He awoke he put on a shirt and picked up her clothes and threw them on her still naked body. "Put them on" She could barely move and she tried. Every part of her body felt like it would snap.. in half. She got up and staggered towards the bathroom, "Where are you going?" he asked her and she pointed at the bathroom door. "No, get dressed here." She put on her shirt, and bra. and bent down to get her pants. Put them on. She didn't day anything she was past shock of what had happen. He got her in the car without his mother seeing. 


End file.
